


The Light that brings the Dawn

by MatrimCauthon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Butterfly Effect, Essos, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, R plus L equals J, Tower of Joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrimCauthon/pseuds/MatrimCauthon
Summary: A unlikely relationship between a Crannogman and maid of Starfall is set to change the lyrics of the Song of Ice and Fire. A different promise is made at the Tower of Joy, and this time to two men; A wise Lord of the Neck and the dashing Sword of Morning. Arthur, Howland and Ashara set sail across the sea with Lyanna’s babe and the fate of the seven kingdoms is changed forever.





	1. A promise vowed, a Promise kept.

When thinking of a story to write I wanted to concentrate on in my opinion the two most interesting houses which aren’t showcased much in A song of Ice and Fire, Houses Dayne and Reed. This is an AU, which presumes Howland Reed and Ashara Dayne fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhal, and the baby Ashara was said to have lost was in fact Meera and she lives. The story will start during the fight at the tower of joy and pivot from there. Jon and Meera will form a close sibling bond and together they will shake up the Game of Thrones.

**Disclaimer; All the characters, settings and basically everything belongs to GRRM.**

**Chapter 1**

**Howland**

He felt the fading sunlight shining upon him despite the agony and anguish he was experiencing, all he could hear was the clash of metal on metal interrupted only by cries of pain and thuds of falling men and swords.

Time paused then, Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch lay face ground on the sandy hoarse ground of the Dornish Marches, he saw the shadow of the Tower, looming over them all as they fought. What was he doing here? In a land, he did not know, fighting men far his superior? For Ned he thought, for Lyanna….For Ashara.

As he began to pull himself up, he noticed he could only hear the clashes of two swords now, with all the strength he possessed Howland pulled himself to his feet, making sure he did so quietly. He then turned to see Ned fighting a Kingsguard, Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. The man who struck him down moments before, the Brother of the woman he loved. He suspected there was a reason Dayne hadn’t struck a killing blow.

His thoughts drifted to Ashara, their first meeting amidst the song of Ice and Fire, he would never forget the way her violet eyes glittered in the Riverlands moonlight on their many late-night walks. He had always considered himself an onlooker in the song and in the game of Thrones before he saw himself through her eyes.

Howland aware of his surroundings once more, moved towards the fight, which Ned was losing. As he scampered over towards them he watched as Dayne danced around Stark with his Longsword Dawn, striking harder every blow, before disarming Lord Eddard. Howland felt panic rising, his friend was unarmed now, he ran towards Dayne, knife in hand.

Each step brought him closer to saving his friend but it was too late.. Dayne did not waste much time, he muttered “You fought well” before slamming his longsword into Ned’s chest. Howland managed to readjust himself as Dayne, privy to his running behind him, turned around to face him. Howland felt fear rise, he would die too.

Dayne turned to face him, in a defensive position. Howland unsure, stopped to a halt, one eye on his dead friend, the other on his killer. He only had a knife in hand and felt unprotected in front of this great knight and his great sword. Dayne was tall, handsome and regal looking, whereas Howland was short, stout and looked more a fisherman than a lord.

They both seemed to pause, whether it was to catch breath or uncertainty or a mutual agreement was not plain to see. He studied Dayne, he looked tired yes but more mentally than physically, he appeared to be thinking, much like himself he presumed honor and love were fighting a battle inside Dayne’s head.

Then it came, the scream from the tower. They both looked up to the Tower of Joy then back to each other, Howland knowing that scream came from his friend make a spilt second decision, a leap of faith. He sheathed his dagger.

To his surprise the Kingsguard sheathed his sword immediately after, they didn’t have to say anything, both men ran towards the tower. Howland spared a look around him, 8 dead men, 6 dead friends including his liege lord. He felt immense anguish and guilt at the sight of them but he moved on, duty called.

Both men hurriedly and loudly ran up the wooden carved spiral staircase, he followed Dayne. He wasn’t sure whether he should be angry with the man, of course he had killed his friend but he was doing his sworn duty and he was Ashara’s brother. He felt an anger but a familiar one which had to be eclipsed by duty, similar to the anger he felt at being torn apart from Ashara. But this time it was his duty to Ashara which subdued the anger he felt.

When they reached the top of the staircase Ser Arthur stormed through the door into the room, he immediately shouted “Elise, has the birth began?”

Ah, Howland thought. His suspicions were right, Lyanna was giving birth to Prince Rhaegar’s baby. He followed Dayne inside to see a small room, dominated by a bed with a blood soaked Lyanna Stark lay upon it and to his left a woman holding a newly born babe, she was speaking “She has given birth Ser, to a baby boy.”

The words were drowned out by both Dayne and himself rushing to Lyanna’s blood riddled bed, she looked feverish and she was bleeding out. It took him 10 seconds to realise she was to die.

“Ser Arthur you’re alive, Howland… Where’s Ned? Ned? Please… Howland, I don’t want to die… ” Said a faltering Lyanna Stark. She looked strangely different to the last time he saw her at Winterfell, she was older for sure and looked not only pain stricken but heart broken.

“I’m afraid he’s dead Your Grace, I’m sorry. My duty…” Arthur Dayne managed to say, with a tone of regret Howland noticed.

Lyanna clenched her eyes and the tears flowed more steadily, she looked up towards the roof and whispered something he couldn’t hear. As Howland moved to the right side of the bed and shuffled closer to her and made to hold her hand he noticed out of the corner of her eye as the woman, Elise passed the babe to a steady Arthur Dayne.

“Here Your Grace, your son the prince. Hold him if you have the strength. Do you have a name for him?” Dayne said as he moved to the left of her bed.

Lyanna portrayed a brief smile but clearly was in too much pain to reach out to hold the baby, she cried more and flickered her eyes to Arthur and back to him before speaking “His name.. His name is Jon. Jon Targaryen.”

She paused and began speaking much more quietly, which made the two man lean in close to listen “Please. You two must promise me something. I’m sorry to force this upon you but you are my last two friends, the two I trust. You must protect him. If Robert finds out, he’ll kill him. Please take him, make him safe, don’t tell him his parentage until he is truly safe. Please Promise me. Promise me Arthur, for the love you bore my Husband. Promise me Howland, for the love you bore my Brother. Please..”

Her strength looked to weaken, Howland felt tears streaming down his face, she was his friend. She preserved his honor at Harrenhal, kept his secret thereafter. Her eyes began to close, just before they did she muttered her last words.

“Promise me. Promise me.”

In unison, he and Ser Arthur Dayne held one of her hands each and proclaimed “I promise.”

She flicked a smile at those words and her eyes close and he breath left her. She was at peace now. Howland slowly stood up and glanced over to Ser Arthur to see the babe, brown eyes and chubby face. This was his destiny now, this boy was his future, his price and his duty.

At this point the two men looked at each other, Howland was surprised to see tears being shed by Arthur Dayne, he wasn’t sure if it was for Lyanna or his brothers or for how the whole thing had turned out. They shared a knowing look, and Howland realised they were in this together now, for the short term at least.

It was Howland who took Lyanna’s body down the stairs of the tower, he then realised what he had to do. He would have to bury her and her brother and the rest of the group here, or mayhaps he should leave the Stark bodies so they could be buried in Winterfell Crypt. He placed her on ground just outside the tower and went to find a shovel.

He returned to fading daylight to find Arthur Dayne standing next to Lyanna’s body, would they finally speak of what has happened here?

They again stared at each other for a few moments before Howland ended the silence “Ser Arthur, I think we should talk.”

“Aye we should Lord Reed. I take it you know that my sister is carrying your child?” The knight asked calmly.

Howland nodded, looking slightly ashamed.

“Do you love her?”

“I do.” Howland replied.

Dayne, looked into his eyes and then down to his sheathed sword, he appeared melancholic before saying “Well, it appears that my duty to both my sister and late Princess makes you my ally.”

“I trust you will not cut me in my sleep for my killing of your friends?” Dayne asked.

“No Ser. That is not my intention.” He replied, both men shared a look of knowingness and hidden resentment at that moment.

He continued “We must work together to fulfil our promise to Lyanna, do you mean to take the maid with us? Will she be silent in this?”

“No, she will return to her village, she will be silent. Of that I have no worry. There is food, milk for the babe and we have horses. Before we ride I will burn the bodies of my late brothers, there’s a dead man I buried behind the tower a few days back, I’ll dig him up, he should serve.” The knight replied.

“Serve for what ser?” He asked Ser Arthur. He could feel the day passing into night above them and he dreaded the thought of digging 7 graves himself but what must be done, must be done.

“For a burnt Arthur Dayne of course. Needs must you write to someone about this. Claim that myself, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were slain and you burnt the bodies. And you buried Stark’s men, left Lord Eddard wrapped up in a cloak along with Lady Lyanna who you found dead.” He replied knowingly.

He has thought this through quickly, he was Arthur Dayne of course. Howland had done some quick thinking himself of his own, realising their path from here. Before replying he gazed in a Northern direction knowing he may never see the Neck or the North again.

“Yes. I’ll write Lady Catelyn and Lord Arryn. I’ll end the letter saying that I am gravely injured and I’ll write the letter shakily to cement the truth in their eyes.”

Ser Arthur gave him a respectful nod and went back into the tower, presumably to find another shovel.

First under the fading sun and second under a full moon, Howland dug. He dug and buried three of his friends before Arthur returned from the burning of his own men, he came over and without saying a word began digging along with him.

Once finished, Howland walked back to towards the tower, now lit by moonlight. He sat down in a warm night air and thought of today’s events. The babe, Jon was asleep in the tower, he would be blissfully unaware of the harm his existence would cause, had already caused, the lives he changed by simply being born.

Howland, tiredly thought dourly to himself; he is the one. The one the song was made for. Of Ice and Fire. The prince that was promised.  

**I know that GRRM stated that Jon was named by Ned but I wanted to keep with Jon and I think its plausible to think Lyanna may name her son after one of the Kings in the North.**


	2. The Sword of the Morning

**Chapter 2**

**Arthur**

Arthur Dayne rode over rocks and sand that he had rode over countless times. He felt a great deal more free than he had for a long time. Just him, his horse and his sword, riding home to Starfall. Arthur didn’t need to take in the magnificent Dornish scenery, he knew it so well.

He did however feel the most discomfort he ever had on the thought of his return to Starfall, he wouldn’t ride through the Star Gate or converse with the people of his boyhood home. He was returning as a dead man. He would have to sneak over the castle’s walls and into the keep like he used to when he was a boy returning from a moonlight ride.

He had never expected to be in this position at any point in his life, a presumed dead exile, on the run from his King and his Kingdom. But Arthur Dayne did not take his duty lightly, he had a duty to Rhaegar, to the newly born prince and the promise he made to his Princess and his friend.

The journey to Starfall was slower than he had wanted but they had to stay unseen and care for the babe. It had been a quiet journey except for the Prince’s crying and wails, Reed was good with the babe for sure. He was surprised by Howland Reed, he knew of course Ashara would not fall in love with a fool or a nasty man but when he laid eyes upon the crannogman he did not seem much, a small man with a passable fighting technique.

But while riding through the Dornish marches and deserts he had realised the man was smart, cunning and deadly with a bow. They had come upon a small force from Skyreach, before Arthur could reach the men and draw his sword, each of the 6 men had an arrow in their hearts.

He and Howland hadn’t talked much except when necessary, they were begrudging allies for sure. They had killed each other’s friends and fought on opposite sides in the rebellion but he knew he would have to get used to this man, they would be spending a lot of time together over the next few years, even decades. 

Arthur thought of what to tell his sister about their predictiment, as he rode his stallion over the three small hills which approached Starfall from the East. He then set eyes upon his old home, he had missed this place.

Starfall wasn’t a large castle but was magnificent nonetheless, it was quite possibly the hardest castle to take by force south of the Mander. It stood amongst the sea, separate from the land except the elevated main road which led to the Star gate and stony paths which led around to the Harbour and south wall, the paths were his way in.

Surrounded by steep cliffs North and South the castle was beautifully positioned and he couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the great castle. He steered his Horse towards the coast where there lay some coastline trees.

Once he reached the trees, he went about tying up his horse. He then walked over to the cliff’s edge and lay down, he stared across the ocean, over to his left where Starfall stood and he came to realisation he would never come here again. This put him in a melancholic mood as he sat waiting for darkness to set over the lands of House Dayne.

As he looked out, he thought over his plan so far; Howland had sent the letter to Lord Arryn and Lady Catelyn Stark as they had first discussed, the only worries were his sword Dawn would not be returned but he hoped it would be presumed lost or buried along with Howland Reed. The advantage they had was no one knew of the relationship between Howland and Ashara and the young Lord of the Neck was not known, feared or recognized across Westeros except in the North.

From here he and Howland would take baby Jon as well as possibly Ashara and her babe, find a ship in the small town south of High Hermitage and they would then set about finding a life across the narrow sea.

Arthur didn’t want to think about another war but he knew duty would dictate he try place the babe on the Iron Throne, he had declaration which Rhaegar had given Lord Commander Hightower, which stated his marriage to Lyanna Stark as legitimate and place the babe she was expecting as his third heir. But Arthur had to concentrate on keeping the boy alive before dreaming of the throne and such.

As his worries and regrets passed over him in unison with the clouds above the sun started to fade and darkness took hold, it was time to move.

He sprang up from his rest and, pulled up his hood and set off down towards the shore just north of the road to Starfall. He walked silently and stealthily to the shore and assessed the situation. The castle was never on high alert, there were forts on the mainland which would easily detect a force coming towards the castle, but they wouldn’t expect a lone man to be sneaking in.

He made his way to the very edge of the shore, where he knew there were step stones he could pass over to get around to the south wall. With only the moonlight shining down he began walking along the step stones.

The stones were used for fishermen to get to their anchored boats but they wouldn’t lead all the way to the castle, however he needed to keep the swim as short as possible, swimming may be heard by the wall patrol men.

With limited light, he had to use his memory to know where the next stones were, he managed to get up close the southern end of the castle quite fast and so far, undetected. He then slowly lowered himself down into the water and began drifting silently to small pier at the southern side of the castle.

Once he reached the pier, he checked to find no one in sight and climbed out of the calm sea and onto the wooden deck of the pier. He then looked up to see the climb he now faced, but one he had made many times as a youth.

Once he had scaled the wall, and stealthily made his way down the unused battlements he plotted his route. With the Lord of Starfall, his eldest brother elsewhere, Arthur could only trust two people for definite to keep the secrets he bore, his sister Ashara and Maester Halys. Maester’s were sworn to secrecy but that wasn’t always enough, however Maester Halys was nearing 70 and had served House Dayne for 40 years now, he knew he was trustworthy.

He kept his hood up and sneaked into the keep, he picked Maester Halys’s quarters to go to as they were closer and in a quiet part of the keep. He remembered the quietest way and when he reached the door to the Maester’s chambers he saw or heard no one.

He knocked on the door steadily 3 times, the way he always had.

“Yesss, who is it?” Croaked the old Maester.

“Maester, are you alone?” Asked Arthur in a disguised voice.

“Yes yes. What is it?”

Arthur didn’t reply, he slowly opened the door, peaking through the ever-increasing gap, he saw the Maester sat at his desk and no one else. He rushed in.

Dipping his hood, he nodded at the shocked Maester Halys, before striding forward grabbing an empty chair and barricading the door with it. He then turned, before Halys mutter out any words, Arthur put a finger on his lips, explaining that they need quiet. Halys didn’t need anything else but that to understand, he closed the open shutters of his window.

“Arthur, Your alive, what are you doing here? We’ve had a raven, just hours ago, from Lord Jon Arryn, explaining that you had died somewhere in the causeway defending a tower, taking Lord Eddard Stark and some of his bannermen with you.”

Arthur almost cried out in relief, the plan had worked, well the first part of it.

“Did the letter say anything of Howland Reed?”

“Yes, it did. Lord Arryn claimed he was the sole surviving witness and gravely injured at that, presumably dead. Was the whole thing a Baratheon ploy?” Asked the Maester, clearly confused.

“A ploy yes. But not from Lord Arryn or King Robert. It is difficult to explain. Tell me Maester, how is my sister? Is she still with babe? Is she healthy?” Arthur asked speedily.

“Your sister gave birth to a baby girl just 8 days ago, both the babe and mother are well, I alone gave assistance at the birth, we have kept it secretive but there are rumors. You must tell her of your well-being Arthur, you know how much she loves you.”

She had given birth already. In fact, 8 days ago was when Lyanna had given birth, that was strange. Maybe it was a sign the children belonged together. Or maybe this was Arthur’s want to bring Ashara with him taking over.

“Yes I will Halys. But there are some complications. I must ask something of you, it is not a task I want to give you but one I must, duty demands it.” Arthur solemnly told Halys.

“It tends to with you lad.”

“You are loyal to House Dayne yes?”

“Of course, I am a sworn maester.”

“Loyal to me and my sister? Loyal enough to keep everything I ask you to do and tell you a complete secret from my brother and everyone else in this castle, kingdom and country?”

“Yes I believe I am Arthur. You may not be the Lord of Starfall but you are the Sword of the Morning and everything I have read about House Dayne suggests that title matters even more than Lordship.” Replied Maester Halys strongly.

It was Arthur had hoped, Halys treatment of him had changed the day he received that title. He knew he could trust his secret to Halys, he would keep them till death.

“As far as the entire realm knows, I am dead. Dawn is missing, presumed to be with a dead Lord Howland Reed somewhere. You cannot tell anyone but Ashara I am alive. You must go and get Ashara, discreetly bring her here, and the babe as well. Knock 6 times when you return. After that there will be many things I will need you to do.”

“Okay, move that chair from the door and I’ll bring Ashara and the baby, discreetly.” Halys replied, looking suddenly more tired at the prospect of a night of work.

It was only 15 minutes later when he heard 6 quick knocks at the door, he opened it to see his sister Ashara. She looked as beautiful as ever, she was slightly more pale than she had been, likely from years in the Crownlands and her recent birth. She was tall, with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes.

She immediately widened her eyes at sight of Arthur, he noticed Maester Halys with a babe in his hands, closing the door behind them. As it shut he approached Ashara, as she did with him and they embraced in a long hug.

When they separated from the embrace, she looked smilingly up to him, her violet eyes shedding flowing tears of joy.

“I thought you were dead Arthur. We received a raven, it said you died and Howland.. Howland was likely dead. Oh Howland. Is he alive?” Ashara rushingly asked.

“He’s alive. There was a fight, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold were slain, so too was Lord Stark and his other bannermen. It came down to myself and Lord Reed. We sheathed our blades, we heard screams from the tower... I know you had love for Elia so it will be hard to hear this but it was Rhaegar’s second wife Lyanna Stark I was there protecting, she was carrying the heir to the Seven Kingdoms and Prince Rhaegar made myself and the other two Kingsguard swear vows before he died. Lyanna herself, she died, giving birth…”

Arthur explained the rest, the promises he and Howland had given and his plan to sail across the narrow sea and look after this baby.

“Oh Arthur. You and your honor, your vows, they will be the death of you.” Ashara said both sadly and proudly.

“So, you will live the rest of your life on the run, in a foreign land raising a child of no relation to you? Along with a man you don’t know?” Maester Halys asked.

“Not alone. You will need help to feed and raise the child. And I have nothing left here, me and little Meera can come with you. And if Howland is there…” His sister interjected.

“I hate to ask this of you sister. It is your whole life you will be giving up, but you’re right, we need you to come. The boy will need a mother figure in his life and in the short term I can’t trust just any wet-nurse, it will be a life on the run but you’ll be with your child and her father..”

Ashara smiled briefly at mention of being with her child, Arthur hadn’t been privy to the plans for Ashara’s babe but keeping it in Starfall wouldn’t be proper, at least not in the eyes of Lord Dayne.

“I know what I’m giving up, a life of missing my child and being sold off to some husband who I would not love. I want to come.”

Once it had been decided, Arthur set his plan for leaving Starfall in notion. He got Maester Halys to go and collect some things they would need and he and Ashara talked through the logistics of leaving Starfall and of how they could explain Ashara’s disappearance. After different suggestions, it was Ashara who came up with the final idea.

“There isn’t another option, we have to fake my death. I know this isn’t ideal or honorable or fair to our Brother but it would best if we faked a suicide. We received a raven about your death just hours ago, if I was to climb to the top of Starfall Tower and jump in grief it may be believed. Some would claim it was in grief for a lost babe as well due to the rumors around the castle.” Ashara argued.

“As much as I dislike that idea it may work but would there not need to be a body?” Arthur asked.

“A common woman died just 4 nights back, she had been sick a while, she had back hair. If she is thrown and Maester Halys is nearby to cover it up it would work. Also, maybe create a diversion for us to leave unnoticed?”

So, it was decided. They spent the whole night gathering what they needed, Arthur stalked through the castle a few times while everyone slept and gathered his chest which contained some of his gold and valuable possessions which he had left in Starfall before leaving for the capital.

House Dayne were quite a rich house and he had a reasonable amount of wealth in the chest, enough to sustain them well for a few years. But the most valuable thing in his chest he hoped was a parchment which was proof of an account with the Iron Bank of Braavos. It had been passed down with the office of Sword of the Morning. He had no idea what was in the account, Maester Halys had told him he thought it would a reasonable amount of money but nothing larger than what House Dayne had in abundance. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

The rising sun shone down upon him as he stood atop the tallest tower in Starfall, he held in his arms a dead woman, she did have a similar height and hair color to Ashara but nothing else. He heard some hustle from down in the yard as men and women began their work. He held up the woman’s corpse and made sure to angle her like someone would be angled if they jumped.

He then took a long breath and let go of the corpse. He immediately ran down the stairs of the tower, he did so out of necessity but he was sure he wouldn’t want to watch what followed anyway. It was a horrible thing he did but it was what needed to be done. As he reached the bottom of the tower he heard screams and cries from the people.

He then heard the commanding voice of Maester Halys who told everyone to stay back and that he would take the corpse away. Arthur slowed to a walk as he exited the tower, no one saw him and he made for the gate.

Awaiting him at the unguarded gate was a horse and a carriage containing his sister and niece. He then pulled up his hood and jumped up to the driver’s position on the carriage and rode through the gate, making sure to ride slowly at first to avoid making a noise.

As he began to reach the shore he whipped the horse and they sped up along the road and away from Starfall. He looked back at the magnificent castle, his castle and felt a tinge of regret. They had a long journey ahead of them now, Arthur Dayne was on the run but he would return to Westeros and mayhaps serving a new Targaryen king.

**I know the faking Ashara’s death seems a bit unrealistic but I wanted to try and keep to some of continuity like Ashara falling from Starfall. If you’re wondering why I’m putting an emphasis on the whole Sword of the Morning thing, along with some others, I think there is a link between Dawn, the sworn of the ‘Morning’ and the battle for the Dawn against the white walkers and there is some off-continuity things I want to do with the idea the ‘office of Sword in the Morning’.**


	3. A loved forged in the False Spring

**Chapter 3**

**Ashara**

The appropriately named Lonely Exile was a tall ship, with a high lying mast and sails but also was an old and decaying ship. Arthur had said they needed a discreet foreign ship and this fit both categories; it was from Lys, where they planned to go. The captain was an old man, big in the belly and lustful in the eyes, he was clearly an ex-pirate or slave trader.

He eyed Ashara up and down as she walked onto the ship and towards the cabin they had bought for the journey. She had learned to ignore these looks from men, she had been receiving them ever since that first trip to Sunspear to meet the Princess Elia.

Ashara wondered what her friend Elia would think of her now, looking after the product of her husband’s betrayal, or was it a betrayal? That was a question Ashara never managed to find an answer to. But she would never forget the way Elia had looked when the news of Rhaegar and Lyanna reached them at Dragonstone, no shock or surprise or anger, Elia just whispered lightly “The dragon must have three heads.”

Once aboard the Lonely Exile herself and Howland, each with a baby in their arms following Arthur made their way to the cabin and went in, it was a surprisingly large cabin for the narrow ship, it had two beds and at Arthur’s request a large cot for the babes, other than the beds, there was a small table and 4 chairs and a door which presumably led to a privy.

Her brother nodded to the captain at the door in approval of the cabin and then dropped down his chest and the saddlebacks he carried, he then made his way to the door to exit.

“I’ll be on deck, just need to make sure we leave in haste and get the measure of this crew. You two wait here. You should talk.” Arthur told them.

She looked at Howland, he had always looked older and wiser than he was but now he also looked wearier, duty did that to a man. Talk. Yes, they should talk. Since herself and Arthur departed Starfall and met up with Howland and the little prince Jon they had journeyed quickly and quietly.

Arthur had constructed the mood among the three of them, stating that “There is no time to talk until we depart Westeros. We must reach Sun House and find a ship. Then we will talk.” They had ridden north to reach a town on the outskirts of High Hermitage. Then bought passage on a small river galley down to Sun House in the Reach. From here they would sail to Lys and start a new life.

Ashara has been waiting days now to talk properly to Howland, they had briefly talked of their baby and of what had happened at the Tower of Joy but now they could talk of their new life and their relationship.

Ashara made towards the large cot and lay her daughter down, Howland lay Jon down beside her. They glanced at each other and both smiled in unison. They both moved forward and hugged each other, to be back in his arms made her forget the situation they were in, they were together again.

* * *

 

Howland Reed was everything she didn’t expect him to be, from the moment she first spoke to him. She had just started a pleasant conversation with him at the feast on the first night about the Stark boys who both seemed interested in her. Immediately there was something different about him, he was gentle, wise and she eventually learned he was very brave.

They began meeting for midnight walks during the tourney, he told her tales and histories of the Neck at first then began speaking of his trip to the Isle of Faces. In time, they spoke of different cultures, religions and themselves. He was gentle, kind and he always treated her as a friend, never laid his eyes upon her like the other men at Harrenhal did, like Brandon Stark, Robert Baratheon and all the others.

Elia’s other ladies all spoke of valiant handsome knights, their honor and bravery but it was all a mummer’s farce. If a man was honorable he would not ogle at a lady from a distance or laugh at ‘lesser’ men for their birth, she couldn’t stand some of the knights and lords who she danced with at Harrenhal. They spoke only of fighting, her beauty and other unimportant things, Howland spoke of mysteries, legends and his own interesting experiences. He also shared with her his thoughts on the mistreatment of the smallfolk and innocent by all lords and particularly the King. She admired his conviction on such matters.

Those walks around Harrenhal and the surrounding lands, under the moonlight made her realise more about herself than ever before, he brought out the truth of her, she realised then she was envious of Howland in a way, he was just a silent spectator in the petty squabbles and games between lords, ladies and the royal family, she was stuck in that world and meeting Howland made her want to get out of it.

On the 4th night of their walks she began seeing him as handsome, he was of small height but he had a rugged handsomeness about him, she still remembered his surprised face when she kissed him goodnight.

Then a couple of nights later he found her crying outside the castle after a drunk Brandon Stark had tried to advance upon her. Howland was so sweet, he was also brave, he told her he’d fix the problem and the next night Brandon approached her apologised and didn’t bother her again.

It was on the 8th late night walk she confessed her feelings to him, he seemed spilt by her confession, he said “I was never meant to be part of the song. I was supposed to be an onlooker.” He often spoke in these puzzle’s but she eventually understood what he had meant.

On the last night of the tourney, he confessed he felt the same, but they both knew a marriage would be difficult to attain. Distraught to be apart from her sweet crannogman she left Howland with her necklace and a long kiss, promising to write to Greywater watch.

They wrote continuously, many raven’s flying from Dragonstone to Greywater watch and back. Her love for him further blossomed, Elia encouraged her to write asking for a meeting. Howland cautiously agreed and they both sailed to Sisterton. It was there where Meera had been conceived, on the last night of the best 5 days of her life.

The day after she returned was the day the realm heard of Lyanna’s apparent kidnapping and the rebellion began soon after that. Ashara thought the rebellion would mean the end of any chance of being with Howland but events transpired that she couldn’t have predicted.

* * *

 

The hug was warm, he felt tired leaning on her and she knew she was too, he whispered “Ashara, I’m sorry.”

They departed from the embrace and she set her eyes upon him, he looked different from when she last saw him, he was a bit taller, quite tanned and his hair a more lighter brown. “What for Howl?” she asked.

“For leaving you to be pregnant on your own. For fighting for a cause which harmed your friend Elia and her children. For forcing you to have to give up your life, leave the people you love. For everything. When I departed Greywater Watch in the year of the false spring, it was to go where other Crannogmen hadn’t, to discover the beauty of this country, of this world. But I never thought I would find such beauty in a person. I wasn’t content on just admiring beauty, I was selfish.”

“Oh Howland. My sweet crannogman. The people I love are here, my brother, my daughter and you. This is my life now, and I am blessed for it. I used to be such a stupid girl, dreaming of knights and marrying prince’s but I met you, you showed me what true honor is. Meeting you changed my life for the better.”

He seemed to brighten at her words, she leaned back towards him and they kissed. She felt at peace again now, once they pulled away she spat out the words before she thought them through “Marry me Howland Reed.”

The three of them sat at the table in the cabin while the two babes slept. They were drinking some wine Arthur had bought from the Captain, the boat rocked about and the wine was spilt on occasion, but they didn’t care, they had finally left Westeros and all three of them were visibly relieved.

They were talking of their travel plans and how this new life of theirs would be dangerous. “We must disguise ourselves, go by different names and hide the babes when we can.” Arthur told them.

“Our advantage is no one will know Lyanna and Rhaegar had a child, we will be the ones to give him away not the other way around. You’ll both be known by any Westerosi traveler and my crannog features won’t go unnoticed. We’ll have to acquire some more common clothing when we arrive in Lys. As to the names, I’ll go by the name Halys Greengood. He is exiled lord from the Neck, we look alike and it would fool anyone who may be recognize my features and question why a Crannogman of high birth is in Essos.” Howland said confidently.

“Good. I agree with the clothes, I’ll arrange it. I’ll be sure to hide Dawn from sight and mayhaps I’ll dye my hair. I’ll go by the name Ulrick.” Arthur replied satisfied.

“Ulrick?” Ashara laughed. “Former sword of the morning? Cutting a bit close there big brother. Might as well dye your hair purple, announce to the world that you are a Dayne!”

Arthur blushed slightly, she hadn’t seen him done so for years. “What of you sister? You are one of the most recognized women in the Seven Kingdoms, the violet eyed beauty they call you.” He replied in jest.

“We won’t be in the seven kingdoms. But yes, I’ll disguise myself. I’ll cut my hair short, wear men’s clothes and as to the eyes, I’ve heard of herbs which change your eye color temporarily. I suppose I’ll pose as Halys Greengood’s wife, how about Jyana?”

Both men nodded in approval. Arthur did give a slight suspicious look at Howland, she would tell him of their wedding plans later. They agreed they would marry when it was safe. Ashara had a feeling that although the men hadn’t started on good terms, on different sides in the war, that they would become close, like brothers. They both shared a commitment to duty, honor and caring for smallfolk and innocent, as well as protecting her she supposed.

“And the babes? Do we tell Jon the truth, or say he is our son and Meera’s twin?” Howland asked.

“We could claim that Jon is your son Arthur?” She replied.

“No. We have to keep up the illusion, even to him. He should have a mother as well, and a sister. We will tell him eventually but he will have a better childhood with a full family and the two will need to be close.” Arthur replied solemnly.

“I agree.” Howland put in.

“What do you mean, the two will need to be close? I hope you haven’t got hopes of pulling our daughter into some scheme to put this boy on the throne. We should just live our lives Arthur, find somewhere a long way away and live. If it was up to me we’d set sail for Yi Ti or Sothoryos, they would never find us there.” She told Arthur. He looked surprised at her reaction.

“How can I live my life knowing a usurper sits the throne? Live while House Dayne falls into disregard, while the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms is calling me uncle or father? We will raise the boy carefully, we won’t tell him the whole truth but we will teach him. Then when the time is right we will look for supporters and claim back the throne, your daughter could live a full life in her homeland with riches and safety if Jon sits the throne, with me by his side.” Arthur valiantly replied.

“Is that what duty requires you to do or what you want to do? I thought Lyanna only told you to promise to keep him safe, not give him a crown.” Ashara fired back.

Ashara saw Howland lean back on his chair, ensuring he would only view this argument not take part in it. Arthur appeared stung by her comment, she knew it was for duty but she didn’t want to lose her brother or daughter or Howland to another rebellion, one they would be starting this time.

“You know why I must consider it. I am still Kingsguard. That boy asleep next to your daughter is the heir to throne which means not only must I protect him but I must ensure his ascension to the throne.”

The argument continued before they agreed it wasn’t time to make such a decision yet. They did decide the boy would be told he is the son of herself and Howland and that Meera is his twin. They already looked alike so they just had to hope they wouldn’t notice differences until they were older.

Later they all decided to get some sleep, Arthur fell asleep on his bed almost instantly, he had been awake for days as he always insisted on taking watch all night. Herself and Howland had to share the other bed, not that she was complaining, she rested her head on his chest and thought of the future.

Her life was entwined with this boy’s life now, he was Arthur’s hope and maybe he was Westeros’s hope. She thought to herself, a boy who could be taught honor, knowledge and care for the innocent by Howland and taught how to fight and lead by Arthur, well seven hells, he might just make a magnificent ruler.

**Sorry for the amount of monologue and romance stuff I wrote in that chapter but because Howland and Ashara’s relationship will provide a solid backbone to much of the family story I thought it was important to show why they are together and so forth. If you do have any doubts about the reality of the romance or any other questions please leave a comment and I’ll try to reply and explain. Also for anyone wondering; Lys is just the first destination they will visit, they will be going place to place for a while before settling somewhere quite far east for a while.**


	4. The Dragon's Flame

**Chapter 4**

**Arthur**

The radiant afternoon sun shone onto the deck of the Lonely Exile, Arthur Dayne stood at the front end of the ship waiting to see a view of their destination; the free city of Lys. Lys was one of the only two places he had been outside of Westeros, Pentos being the other.

It was only a short time later when on the horizon he spotted the city, it was a sight to behold. One could not call Lys a grand or specular city, its nickname was a very accurate description; Lovely Lys. He could faintly hear the hustle of the Harbour and the ships moving around the edge of the city.

Lys was a small island but now you could hardly see a shore or sands, the whole island was one big city with only docks and harbor’s lining the coast. The buildings weren’t tall and strong like Braavos or Oldtown but instead were expertly crafted to look beautiful, Lys in truth was a city of art, both literally and figuratively.

As the Exile drifted towards one of the small docks, he heard Howland walking up to stand beside him. Arthur acknowledged his presence with a slight nod, Howland looked a deal less tired and grief stricken, Arthur supposed he did too, Ashara did tend to have that effect on people she cared for.

Over the month aboard the Lonely Exile Arthur had started to become more familiar with the man, at first, they were formal; making plans and discussing a possible marriage between Howland and Ashara. As the days at sea became longer they started to play Cyasse and share a glass of wine, eventually much to Ashara’s enjoyment they began sharing life stories and Howland managed to engross Arthur with stories of legends and myths. 

The babies kept them all awake and Ashara busy, Howland and Arthur would go and talk with some of the crew while she fed the little ones. Arthur also spent some time with the Lysene captain and thought that despite his obvious greed and disrespect for laws the man could be trusted and made sure to make hints of possible future employment under Arthur, well Ulrick.

“So, what do you think? As grand as the cities of the Neck?” Arthur asked Howland, jokingly.

“It is rather beautiful, it doesn’t strike me as a place to live but it has a beauty to it.” Replied Howland.

“Yes, it is more of a city for visitors. We won’t stay too long, just need to get my bearings and perhaps look to find some trade here.”

“So, you mean to go ahead with this plan to become a trader, I’m guessing you figure in 16 years if you’re rich enough you could buy an army for little Jon and sail back to Westeros with what 15,000 at your back?” Suggested Howland.

“That easy to figure out? That’s a long time off, I just want security for the babes, for Ashara. For all of us. In this part of the world, Money means security.” Replied Arthur.

Later the ship docked, Arthur had kindly asked Captain Leobald to find a quiet dock near an Inn named The Dragon’s Flame. This was an Inn he remembered visiting when he was here last and he knew it was discreet and wasn’t overly popular with Westerosi as they mainly came to see the Whorehouses and an Inn like this could be found anywhere in Westeros.

When docked, the three started saying their goodbyes to the crew, Arthur hoped that their changes in appearance wouldn’t make the men suspect anything, they all still gazed in delight at Ashara despite her short hair and common clothes. Howland hadn’t changed much, Arthur however had managed to borrow some blue hair dye and looked rather comical, particularly in Ashrara’s eyes.

Before they left, Arthur shook Captain Leobald’s hand and whispered “I may seek you out again. You will be in Lys over the next 6 months a few times I take it?”

“Aye, I suppose I could ensure I make a few visits back to my home, if it’s worth my while.” Replied Captain Leobald, calmly.

Arthur just nodded knowingly and set off after his sister and Howland. Arthur took the lead as they walked through the streets of Lys, trying to stay in shadows when possible.

Finally, after a worrying walk they arrived at the Dragon’s Flame, there was a lot of noise coming out of the Inn, it sounded like it was getting rowdy. Ashara looked towards the Inn and then at Arthur questioningly, despite her short wavy hair she was a beautiful woman and bringing her into a rowdy inn full of men didn’t seem the best option but she could look after herself and Arthur thought this inn was there best short term option. He shrugged and led the way in.

A strong smell of ale and wine hit them upon entering the Inn, both Howland and Ashara took the babe they held closer into their arms protectively. Arthur grabbed for Ashara’s spare hand and led them towards the bar. The rowdiness was due to a bard in the left-hand corner of the inn singing some Essosi song in a form of Low Valyrian.

Arthur approached the bar and drew the attention of the inn-keep, a large man in his middle age, he had a Westerosi look to him, which worried Arthur but he tried to ignore his worries. The man stared at the three of them and didn’t seem to think much of them, except his longer stare at Ashara.

“What can I do for you? Is it rooms you be seeking, I have a room with cots in, for the babes.” The innkeep replied in a fading Stormlander accent.

“Aye, a room each for myself and my good-brother, another room for my Sister and the babes. We will be wanting meals and would appreciate discretion and little disturbance.” Arthur replied, making a show to fetch some Gold out of his pockets.

The man stared greedily at the large amount of gold in Arthur’s hands and nodded enthusiastically. He then signalled them to follow him towards the right of the inn where there was a door, presumable leading upstairs. Arthur sighed relief and knew that on the morrow he would have to find a more permanent place for them to reside while here.

* * *

 

Arthur sipped his ale while listening intently to the conversation on his table, the three men were discussing Westeros and he made sure to not look overly interested but enough to ensure they’d continued their conversation.

These three had become his drinking companions over the last month, there was Teft a solid man from the Stormlands who had fought in the Golden Company, an exiled Iron Islander Quellon who was equally good at sailing ships and downing cups of ales and finally Norys a shipless Volantene captain.

“Aye, the King has taken a wife. A lion of Lannister, Cersei the fairest maid in the seven kingdoms if the tales are told true.” A typically drunk and merry Quellon said.

“A solid alliance with the Lannisters for Robert. Lord Tywin will be pleased.” Teft said giving Arthur a brief glance.

He may not be pleased in the long run thought Arthur quietly to himself.

“Alliances, lords, betrothals and maids. You Westerosi are a funny people. I was there for a year and I’m still confused with your customs.” Said a confused Norys.

“Yes well, I’m done with Westeros now.” Arthur replied.

“You are, are you Ulrick?” Asked Teft nonchalantly.

“Don’t bloody blame you Bluehair. Here there be beautiful woman, exquisite wine and freedom. And I don’t have to pay the bloody Iron Price for everything.” Quellon announced.

Arthur knew that Teft and Quellon’s suspicion of him were at the opposite end of the spectrum. Quellon thought he was just a trader or foot solider from Dorne but Teft, he knew. He knew something at least, he never said a word about it but the glances told tales in Arthur’s mind.

“Anyhow, I best call it a night. I’ll see you here again soon yes?” Arthur said.

“I’m not going anywhere” Replied Norys

“As long as there is some work going soon neither am I.” Said Quellon.

Teft simply nodded at him. Arthur made his way from his table in the Dragon’s Flame and out of the door going towards there temporary living accommodations near one of the quieter piers. It had been nearly two months now and they would have to think about leaving soon.

He had met each Teft, Norys and Quellon separately and told them he had plans to set up trading business. He was in the midst of buying silks and spices to use to trade and 2 ships along with 2 crews.

He had plans to send each Teft, Norys, Quellon and also Captain Leobald off with a ship full of goods and for them to trade the goods for money to purchase more goods or an exchange of goods, each time his ship would increase the value of their load and they would do this in every city they visit. It was a simple plan which needed good captains and traders, he also had to trust them but he knew that he could buy their trust with a share in the trading business so each captain would know their fortune would increase if they returned to Arthur, he also intended to give Teft a chest of gold and for him to hire more captains and ships.

His mind leaving his trading business returned to the rowdy streets of Lys in front of him, he eyed a couple of the Lysene guard moving past him and looking him up and down. He knew he had a presence about him which frightened even decent soldiers.

When he reached the small cottage that Arthur had rented out for them he heard the crying through the windows, it had the sound of Meera, a more screechy cry than Jon’s. He walked through the door to find Ashara sat on one of the chairs around a large table cradling baby Meera while Howland was sat across from her writing on some parchment.

Ashara looked up at him and said “Arthur, you stink of ale, have you been drinking with those captains again? I don’t like the look of that Iron Islander.”

“Quellon’s not the type of man we’re used to dealing with but he’s a fine captain and good negotiator, that’s what I need.” Arthur replied.

Howland lifted his head up from the writing he was doing, Arthur presumed he was writing a journal of some kind. He spoke “When do you mean to set your plan in motion? When do we leave?”

“My 4 captains leave in a month, we leave in unassuming galley to Tyrosh 2 weeks later. I mean for us to stay there a while before moving on to Pentos. We need to travel scarcely and carefully.”

Ashara gave a slight scowl, she was sick of being hurled up in this cottage, Arthur knew that while they were on the East coast of Essos she would have to be hidden, however Ashara knew that in Tyrosh she could find some liquid to change her eye colour, along with cutting her hair shorter this would be a fine cover and allow her to have the freedom she desired.

Later, after the babes were abed the three of them exchanged stories of their homeland, as they tended to do over a cup of wine and Arthur told them of Robert’s marriage to Cersei. Arthur didn’t voice a particular thought which came to mind.

Arthur made sure to know his sworn brother when he was in the Kingsguard, he always made sure he knew the man he was going into battle besides. Arthur thought highly of Jaime Lannisters sword skills but not perhaps of his still childish nature.

Arthur noticed Jaime’s clear love and protection of his sister Cersei, he at first respected it but when they dined together and he received a letter of his sister Arthur noticed the glimpse in his eye. He thought back to the young boy’s mood when they left Harrenhal, when he left Cersei and he began to wonder. Even so Arthur presumed Cersei would do her duty to Robert but there may be something there.

* * *

 

The back room in the Dragon’s Flame was small and crowed for the 6 men but the privacy was exactly what Arthur needed. He sipped his tankard before carrying on with his instructions.

“So, once you have visited the cities I have mentioned you will head to Pentos. Ask the dockmaster at the East docks where Ulrick is and he will tell you. We will assess our situation and move on from there. You all understand?”

“I certainly do Lord Ulrick, should be 3 or 4 years till I see you next. That being I may lose some crew or have ship damages, I may need coin to pay for such…troubles.” Replied Captain Leobald.

“Surely you can pay for your own damages and crew costs, you run your own ship do you not.” Interjected Howland.

Arthur decided to bring the crannogman along because Arthur needed a second in command in case he should fall by an assassin’s blade.

“Aye, but my ship is a bit worse for wear, if you understand Ulrick, not sure it will be able to sail all the way to the summer isles and Quarth.” Said Quellon.

“My crew is a tad small if you understand Ulrick” Added Norys.

It went on like this for a short while with Arthur having to give up more gold to them to make repairs or hire more crew. Teft was the only one of the 4 who voiced no complaints.

Once the negotiations were over and Arthur promised them that the goods he had purchased were being moved onto their ships right now Quellon, Norys and Leobald left, shaking hands with Arthur and promising him their best work. He hoped they would stay true to their word, the reward for doing so would surely weigh on their minds.

With the three leaving, Teft broke his silence “Ulrick, I have managed to hire a fine trader to help me with negotiations and I have hired a first mate who has knowledge of the places I will be going, so hiring new ships and crews won’t be too difficult, 3 or 4 hopefully.”

“Good Teft. I trust you to see it done. And Teft, you should know something about me…” Arthur cautiously started.

“I mayhaps think I already do, my Lord.”

“Well then you should know that if you betray my trust by passing on this knowledge, I vow I will hunt you down and destroy you and everything you hold dear in this world.” Arthur coolly replied.

“Aye, I think I know that.” Teft said clearly.

Later after Teft had left and Arthur received word that all 4 ships were on their way from Lys in 4 different directions Arthur visibly relaxed and continued to drink with Howland.

“Arthur, I know what you’re doing is the right thing to do but please don’t forget why we are here. It’s to protect the babes at all costs.” Reminded Howland.

“I know that well. We set sail in two weeks. I have booked passage on a quite rare Yi Ti ship setting sail for Tyrosh, they do not speak much of the common tongue or valyrian so it should be a peaceful journey. I also had thought of hiring a septon to accompany us, it will most likely have to be a drunk or fool one but they would still be able to conduct a small wedding ceremony.” Arthur told Howland smiling reassuringly afterwards.

“That sounds fine. I look forward to it.” Howland said, smiling cautiously.

Arthur was sure Howland was still scared of him but they had grown closer these last 3 months in Lys and the babes were both healthy. Arthur felt relief at his trading company setting off and that they would be on the open water soon again where he honestly felt most secure.

**Sorry that was quite a long chapter. I have a couple of queries for readers if you care to comment. Would you rather me go into sufficient detail of Arthur’s trading company and how he exerts influence and gains wealth and power in Essos or keep it quite vague? If anyone was wondering about the overall structure of the story, I am planning to do 10 chapters consisting of time-jumps between and within them detailing the travels around Essos until they settle somewhere. Then pick up around the start of books and write the main story involving Jon and Meera from there, thoughts?**


End file.
